The Reason That I'm Singing
by BigTimeGleek
Summary: iPod on shuffle challenge. 10 mini songfics. ShaneMitchie pairing.


1. Pick a character, couple/pairing, or fandom you are fond of.  
2. Turn music player on and put it on shuffle/random  
3. Write a short-short one-shot for the person/pairing/fandom you choose, when the song starts, you start, when the song stops, you stop. No typing after the song is over!  
4. Make ten of these, so hopefully you have more than ten songs on you music player!  
5. Then pick five people to tag once you're done!

**Okay, so I found this tagging challenge in a Lilly/Joe fic and I wanted to do it myself. I'm not tagging anyone, just doing them on my own.**

**So here we go! The pairing is obviously Shane/Mitichie.**

**1. Love Your Memory- Miranda Lambert**

Mitchie sat alone in the Vibe cabin alone. Tears rolled freely down her cheeks.

She glanced up at a Connect 3 poster and sobbed harder as her eyes met the photographed eyes of Shane Gray.

She knew he probably hated her now, after she had lied. She had nothing left from anyone. No one trusted her and the guy she found herself falling for thought she was a liar.

It was true, Mitchie had lied, but out of good intentions, if that was possible.

Now she sat on her bed, staring at a photograph of Shane when she could be talking to the real thing like she wanted, if only she hadn't lied.

She knew she couldn't love him anymore.

All she could do was love his memory.

**2. I'm Only Me When I'm With You- Taylor Swift**

Mitchie looked up at the goreous sun setting over Camp Rocks' lake.

She looked over at Shane Gray, who was sitting beside her and smiled.

"It's gorgeous, isn't it?" he asked with a smile.

She smiled, a blush coming across her features, she simply nodded as he put an arm around her.

She sighed, loving the feeling of being with him. He made her feel like she could be herself.

She could be _good _different Mitchie, instead of just _different._

If he was going shine as a rockstar, she wanted to be with him. If he were going to fly across the world on tour, she wanted to go. He may drive her insane with his manner issues.

But she could only be herself around Shane, not anyone else.

**3. Ever Ever After- Jordan Pruitt**

_"You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing."_

The lyric still brought chills to her skin. It was the line that started her story book ending, making her dream come true.

Her prince, Shane Gray, walked up the runway belting out the song that she now knew was written to her.

Ever since then, Mitchie has felt like her life was a story book. The typical Cinderella story.

Peasent girl meets handsom price and a horrible spell gets put on the girl and the prince breaks the spell.

That's what Shane did with that one lyric, he made things right at Camp Rock and with her.

She got her dream of a true love's wish and everyone saw them for who they were.

**4. When You Look Me In The Eyes- Jonas Brothers**

"I love you Shane"

The words caused his jaw to hang in mid-air. Yeah, he had heard them before but everytime after it still hit him hard.

Those four words made him think everything would be right with the world and he found where he wanted to be.

They sat in silence with their eyes locked at each other.

"I love you too Mitchie." he smiled, taking her hand in his.

He put his arm around her and drew her into his chest. She rested her head on him and sighed.

He smiled to himself, knowing this was where he wanted to be, he knew he and Mitchie were going to last forever and that he had no intentions of letting go of her.

He gently kissed her on the head and repeated himself.

"I love you Mitchie."

**5. He Said, She Said- Ashley Tisdale**

Shane Gray: The most wanted boy in America. He was good looking, he dressed nice, and he was rich.

Mitchie Torres: A social outcast with a hidden musical talent. She was pretty, but not rich, and didn't dress overly well, like say, me.

Who would have thought the two would end up together, right?

Well they did.

It all started when he heard her sing. Then no matter what I did, I couldn't convince anyone that I was the girl he heard.

Oh, and then come to find out, she was lying about being rich and famous.

Go figure.

They started talking and then he randomly showed up at Final Jam with her.

I guess there's always a freaky story of "he said, she said."

**6. You Give Love A Bad Name- Blake Lewis**

"Shane! Come Back!" was the last thing I heard before I dissapeared back into my cabin.

I couldn't believe her. I thought she was a real person. I thought she liked Shane Gray the person, not Shane Gray the rockstar.

And to make matters worse, I think I might have feelings for her. So of course I can't just leave mad and then ignore her. I feel the need to make up with her.

I'll never forgive her though. Nothing will make me trust that girl again. She lied, now she has to deal with it.

She tainted my idea of love. She made it look like people only liked me for my fame, not me.

**7. Touch My Body- Mariah Carey**

Mitchie sat contently listening to Shane's voice on the other side of the phone. He was telling her about some story involving crazed fangirls and their bodyguard.

She sighed.

"What's wrong baby?" Shane asked.

"I just wish you were here." she said.

"You and me both." he replied.

"When will I get to see you again?"

"Hmmm...isn't our concert in the Chicago area in like three weeks?" he asked.

Mitchie nodded and smiled, "Good. Thanks for reminding me."

"Why do you suddenly want me in person so much?"

"I just want you to touch me." she replied with a slight giggle.

**8. Let Me Go- 3 Doors Down**

Shane sat strumming his guitar to the tune of the girl he heard's song. He sang his new lyrics to a girl he had met at camp.

Mitchie Torres sat in front of him smiling as he sang to her.

He could feel the chemistry burning between them. He knew they felt the same way for each other, but he didn't want to admit it, he didn't want her hurt.

He was infamous Shane Gray, the partying, crybaby rockstar, and she was, well, flawless. He couldn't see corrupting such a naturally beautiful thing with his presence in her life.

Sure, he had been acting better towards her than others, but that's because he loved her.

She didn't seem to see him as Shane the rockstar but Shane the person and it scared him.

He loved her, and she loved him, but she had no clue who he thought he was.

**9. Bleeding Love- Leona Lewis**

_"He's a jerk Mitchie! No!" Caitlyn said._

_"That boy would move way to fast for you. I just don't see him in your future honey." Mrs. Torres said._

_"He likes rich and popular girls, just like me." Tess said._

Mitchie put her hands to her head as the words filled back in her memory. She didn't know what to do. It seemed like no one liked Shane. No one wanted to see them together and it hurt. It hurt deep.

She was in love with Shane, there was no turning back. It killed her knowing no one wanted to see them together.

All that it would take though, is for Shane to wrap his arms around her and tell her it didn't matter and their words would fade.

**10. Never Gonna Give You Up- Ashley Tisdale**

Mitchie and Shane sat in silence in the canoe.

Shane took in a deep breath and sighed.

"So..." she began

"Yeah," Shane said awkwardly, "You have an amazing voice."

"Thanks" Mitchie said.

"I'm really glad I finally found you." he said.

Mitchie nodded, "I guess."

"Why did you lie to me?"

"I don't know Shane, I guess, I just got confused with everything around me, it caused me to freak. I'm sorry." she said.

"Mitchie, I like you, I like you a lot, but I need to know something, are you going to lie again?" he said.

Mitchie shook her head, "No, I've learned my lesson."

"So I can fully trust you?"

"Yep."

"You aren't gonna turn your back on me or leave or anything?"

"Nope."

"Mitchie, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes."


End file.
